This invention relates to a safety device for a motorcycle.
In driving a motorcycle, the driver may start up the motorcycle without positively bringing the motorcycle stand to an inoperative position or with the motorcycle stand being inadvertently left in an operative position. If this is the case, there is the danger of the motorcycle stand striking a projecting object, causing the motorcycle to overturn on the road and exposing the driver to injury. Also, if the starting switch is inadvertently operated when the transmission is in a position other than a neutral position, there are possibilities of the motorcycle overturning.